1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arc atmospheric pressure plasma device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, atmospheric pressure plasma has been widely applied on surface treatments in various fields, so as to increase reliability of processes, such as adhesion, printing, package and bonding processes. However, because an arc of the arc atmospheric pressure plasma has a negative resistance property, an arc discharge with a large area cannot be generated, thus a treating range of the arc atmospheric pressure plasma is limited, and an application of the arc atmospheric pressure plasma is limited.
Although the arc atmospheric pressure plasma cannot generate arc discharge with a large area, the arc atmospheric pressure plasma has a higher discharge density and can generate more active substances, thus the arc atmospheric pressure plasma has a faster treating speed. Therefore, a surface treatment of an object can be completed by performing a short time contact by scanning operation with the arc atmospheric pressure plasma, thereby enhancing the application of the arc atmospheric pressure plasma.
Currently, a technique that slants and rotates a nozzle of an arc plasma device is provided. With the design, when the plasma is ejected from the nozzle, a spraying area of the plasma is enlarged because of the slanting and the circular rotating of the nozzle. A large area treatment effect can be achieved by removing a treated object. However, in this technique, there are many disadvantages resulted from rotating the nozzle which is one of the electrodes. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, when a scanning speed of the plasma is too fast, and the rotating speed of the plasma nozzle cannot keep up with the scanning speed, a treatment path 100 of the plasma cannot completely cover a treated surface 102. Thus, a plasma treatment is non-uniform, and reliability and quality of the treatment are poor.